The present invention relates to a container, and in particular, to a container with a reduced inside length dimension relative to its outside length dimension.
Containers formed from paperboard or corrugated cardboard are generally formed from a one piece flat blank. The blank generally has a plurality of panels that are folded such that a container may be manufactured in a collapsed, flat configuration and then erected into a linear rectilinear box or erect condition.
The dimensions of the container are defined by the various dimensions of the panels. Typically, the outside dimensions of the container is substantially the same as the inside dimensions of the container. However, it may be advantageous to reduce an inside length dimension, e.g., to keep items placed in the container from moving around inside the container. If one wishes to reduce an inside dimension relative to its corresponding outside dimension, a separate dunnage component is typically placed inside the container.
The dunnage component provides a spacer thereby reducing the inside dimension relative to its corresponding outside dimension. The dunnage component may be affixed to various surfaces inside the container by means of glue, staples, or other suitable means. Alternatively, the dunnage component may be held inside the container by mere friction or the dunnage component may comprise tabs extending into holes or grooves formed along the inside surfaces of the container.
One disadvantage of current container designs is that a separate dunnage component needs to be employed when reducing the inside dimension of a container. Such a separate dunnage component must be manufactured separately from the one piece flat blank. Consequently, the dunnage component must be inventoried and placed within a container after the container has been erected. Also, it is costly to manufacture and later install such a separate component.
In accordance with the general object of the present invention, a container is provided having a reduced inside length dimension relative to its corresponding outside length dimension when the container is in an erect condition.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a reduced inside dimension using an integrally formed spacer.
These objects of the present invention are achieved by providing a container having a reduced inside length dimension relative to its corresponding outside length dimension when the container is in an erect condition.
In a preferred embodiment, the container includes a plurality of panels defining a bottom and opposing first and second sidewall panels. The sidewall panels are foldably joined to the bottom panel. A first end flap is foldably joined to an end of the first sidewall panel and is foldable to form an integral spacer when the container is in an erect condition to thereby provide for the reduced inside length dimension of the container.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a container is provided with a bottom and opposing first and second sidewalls extending upward from the bottom. An end wall is formed of complementary first and second end wall flaps extending inward from the first and second sidewalls, respectively. Each of the end wall flaps form a respective inner panel spaced from a respective outer panel defining a gap therebetween.
A feature of the present invention relates to the use of an integral spacer which provides for a reduced inside length dimension of a container relative to an outside length dimension.
An additional feature of the present invention, in one form thereof, concerns the use of an end flap foldably joined to a sidewall panel which provides an integral spacer in the form of an inner panel spaced from an outer panel defining a gap therebetween.
Further features and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in, or apparent from, the detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof which follows.